Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 15
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Blanka gets a makeover and there is a new visitor! Who is it? Read to find out in this next installment of the epic battle of Street Fighter!


Part 15: The Cops Take Blanka Into The Secret Hideout

"Get that green criminal out of here!" sceaedm the cop leader as the Court House was being attacekd by Master of Rape and President Bison. "He must live to face his punishment." the copts taked Blanka and one of the coprs press a button on his badge and the ground open up in the sidewalk, reavealing a staircase and a secret entrace into the undergroudn area. Blanka grunted becaseu he was confused. "Get down there, you worhtless green fuck" yelled the cop. THe other cop pushed Blanka down the stairs and blanka smashed his head on the stairs and bloood came out of his head and from his knees and legs. Then the cop who said to go downstaids slapped Blanka in the face with his Knight Stick and smashed Blanka's teeth and eye socket apart.

The corridor beneath teh Court House was like a sewer because it was circular and round, and it had bricks and water and platforms for people to stand on sometimes if they are working in the sewer, and rats and alligators, and a shark, and some bones and garbage and also there was lights in the celing but they was little small light bulbs so it was dark kind of and there was steam rising from the water and the bricks were wet like in a sewer and there was wires on the ceiling and computers and buttons everywhere because they control the water level and the light bulb that is in the roof.

"get in there you stupid motherfucker" yelled an cop as he push Blanka into a wodden door and into the inside of a room that was on the side of the sewer wall by the part where the wall was bent in a circular fashion. "Now" said the cops "you're gonna pay for what you did, you piece of human garbage" and the cops started brutally beating Blanka with guns and knives until Blanka was on the ground and naked. "Please stop" said Blanka "I was framed by Guile" The cops started laghiung and said "Guile? He's dead. You're just a liar and a green coward that likes to touch childs" and then the cop took a knife and put it on Blanka's leg by his knee and started slicing slowle.y then the knife was turned around by the cop in a circlelar motion and it sliced Blanka knee cap skin and then cut him ligaments and veins apart, and blood came out and then his knee cap fell out of his knee and landed on the ground. "heh, this greeen guy has blood just like we do" said the other cop. Then the other cop takes Blankas knee cap and hold it in his hand and then kciked Blanka over so he was facing downwardly and on his hands and his knees. Then the cop took his Knight Stick and slammed it into Blanka's asshole, breaking the protective layer of skin and penetrating his green asshole. "now let's ssee how you like having your own knee cap in your asshole, you green fuck" say the cops. Then the copper took Blanka's knee cap and shoved it into his asshole, and the other cop held Blanka down while the cop that put the knee cap in his asshole held onto the wall behind him and kicked the knee cap firther into Blanaks asshiole "fuck you" said that cops.

Suddenly, a strange man appears. "Excuse me gentlman," said the man "please explain youselfs to me" the cops punched Blanka in the back of the head and when they punched him, his face smashed into the ground breaking his nose and his moiuth. "this here fucking guy was arrested for committing criminal activity against a fat child/ We are mearly showing him what it means to be fucked by a real men" said the cops . The strange man took out a computer and a table. "Back away, officers. Let me see this Green man" said the man. "Who are you?" said the cops. The man fixed his sunglasses and adjusted his karate outfit "Name's Geese/ Geese HOwaed" said the man. "I am here to make all your problems go away." then the man take out a machine gun and blast the police officers in their body and blood, skin and bone went all over the place and one of the cops hats fell off when he was shot in the mouth, and his lips blew apart and the other cop was being shot in the leg and the arm and his hand broke apart and his fingers went evertwhere,. and one finger landed in the other copr's mouth becasue he was shot in the head and then the finger went down his throat into his stomach as the bullets were shooting them everywhere and blood was coming out. "Now you're gonna pay" said Geese Howard. "fucl you" and the finger went into the cop's intestine parts and went into his stomahc and liver wjile the bullets killed him. BANG BANG and the cops were no more.

Then the cops were dead and the cop that had the finger go into his moith body relaxed because he was dead and then he urinate on the ground and his asshole open and fecal matter come out and the finger acme out too becasue it was in him stomach. "Finally," said Geese Howard "I've been watiing for this for weeks" and then Geese Howard smeared the fecal matter onto his karate outdit and took the finger and jammed it into his penis hole "fuck this feels good" said Geese howad. Then Geese Howard took the finger that had fecal matter on it and his semen and piss matter and placed it into Blanka's mouth "yeah you like taht bitch" he said, and Blanka grunted and he was crying. "Oh, you think I am here to kill you?" said Geese Howaed"no, I am here to make you what you already are. a killer. a maniac. a man without a past or a future. a man that laughs. a man that does sex and haves finger with shit and piss on it in him mouth. You're gonna be a star. You;re my diamond'"

Geese Howard loved cops, and he was also into doing sex with dead bodiy, so he decided to shoot the cops with his gun while Blanka looked on in horror. "See this?" he said "this is a bad day for them! but you will have a better one. Soon." him said. The cops' bodies were flying all ove rthe place beacuse of the gun was a 200 millimeter machine cannon giun and it haves large bullets that pulverize there bodyies. The cops landed on the ground and Geese Howard threw a knife at the cop's pants on his back of his pants and the pants ripped apart and his asshole was exposed. Then Geese Howaed went over to the cop'a sshole and he started kissin him asshole and putting the back of the gun in the cop's face and smashing his face around with the gun "yeah you like that" said the Geese Howad. Then Geese Howard knew it was time to show Blanka he mean bisuness. He take off his Katana Outfit and his erect penis was sweating and glistning in the dim light of the sewer. "Watch this, it wil be the last thing you see as a coward and a liar green one" and then Geese Howard take his penis and jam it into the dead cop's asshole and him pumping harder and faster into the daed cop "now I will also touch the other cop" thought Geese Howard. Then he took the machine gun and forced it into the other copr's asshole while he was fucking the other cop with his penis and he pulled the trigger, and the bullets went into the cop's asshole and came out of his stomach and mouthm spragying bllood shit and semen all over the sewer and onto Blanka. "This is what real men do" said Geese howard "do you think you have what it take?" and then Geese Howard pull his penis out of the cop'r asshole and then he kicked the cop so he was facing upwardly now and then grabbed the cop and piut the cop's body on the cop'r kneeds and pressed him against the wall. and then Geese howard tok the other cop and put him against the wall and they were both facing Geese Howard and their backs were agaisnt the wall and they were on their knees and the dead cops were facing Geese Howard and Blanka.

Then Geese Howard take blanka and put him in between the dead cops "You will be changed after today, faggot" said Geese Howard. Then he take the cop night stuck and smash it into the dead cop's mouths and break all their teeth out. "This is how you get a blow job from a dead cop" and then Geese Howard shove his penis int the cop's mouth ad thrust it into and out of his mouth in a back and forward motion until his penis was more erect. then he take his penis and put it into the other's cop nmouth and turhst inward and outward until the cop's head was smasshing into the wall over ang over agaun."Now get ready to take my semen on your face, you green fuck" and Geese Howard pull his penis out of the dead cop's mouth and spray semen and sperm all over the dead cops and on Blanka. Then he kicked Blanka out of the way and shot the cops with his machine gun and blood and semen were spraying everywhere.

d"Now I will do surgery on ytou" said Geese Howard. He take the table and the computer and then put Blanka on the table and take off Blanka hand cuffs and two robots came and held blanka on the table. "This will only hurt for a minute;' and then Geese howard take a hammer and smahs Blanka in the face, knicking him on conshuss. Then the robot arms took wires and put them into Blanka's asshole and penis hole and then more robot arms came out that had needles and they al jammed into Blanka's body. Then Geese howard walked over to a canister and poured bleach into it so that the canister that was attached to the needles and the robot arms with the wires can put bleach into Blanka's skin. "turn the machine on" said Geese Howard, and bleach started going into the green fighter. Blanka's skin starter turing whiter and more less greenm because of the bleach and then Geese Howard say "You need a new face you gree piece of shit" and he took a knives and cut off half of one of the cop'r faces and half of the other one, and then he staple them together with a staple gun. "Now you will be free from your crimes" and he cut Blanka's face off with a scalpal and blood was everywhere. Then Geese howard took out a machine and sawed Blanka's head off with it so he can change his face, and then while Blanka was under anesthisia Geese Howard pissed on his legs and his torso so that the bleach would work faster.

Geese Howard took blanka's head and glued the new half cops face onto it, giving Blanka a more white appearance "now no onewill know you touch an child" he said. Then he took Blanka's head and put it back on his body and then he took off Blanka's shorts and cut off his penis "I'll keepo this for myself" he said, and then he cut off the cops' penises and put one on Blanka's place where his old penis was and put the other once just aboce Blanka's asshole "now no one can rape you anymore" said Geese howard "if they try to, you can do sex on their penis hole" and the Geese Howard electrocuted Blanka and set him on fire. "now you will be immune to fire and electricry" and then Geese Howard shot blanka in the stomach and in his wrists "now you can be immune to gun cannons" and then Geese howard kicked Blanka in the face becasue his boots had a rounded edge and they made Balanka's cheeks more rounded inwardlty like if they are more suken in because that is what Geese Howard wants Blanka to look like.

"fuck you: said Geese Howard. Then he grabbed blanka and smasshed a baseball bats on his head and woke him up. Blanka was disorentatated and he was tired, but he felt different. "Wait" said Geese howard" you'e not done yet" so Geese howard smasshed Blanka in the face with a gun and knicked him out and then put lipstick on Blaanks' mouth and then cut his hair and glued his hair from his chest onto his head and then he took green paints and paint Blanka's head and his hair so his hair is green "now you can wake up" and the Blanka wake up and say "morror. MIRROR" and Geese howard handed Blanka a mirror so he can see his self in his new form "ha ha ha" said Blanka "hahahah" Geese Howard was surprised. "You see what I have to work with here" he said and Blanka stood up and smashed the mirror over Geese howards face, splitting his eye socket and lips apart. "Excuse me, why ddi you do that?" said Geese Howaed, and then Blanka took the handle of the mirror and jammed it into Geese Howard's mouth "I likke your work" said Blanka "let me show you mine" Then Blanka betn Geese howard over and punched him in the stomach so fecal matter came out and then he take the handle of the mirror and put it in Geese Howard's asshole and moved it around inside his assolg.e Then Blanka take the haldne of the mirror that had fecal matter on it and put it in Geese Howard's mouth "You like this don't you. You're such a pretty boy. Such a pretty boy that plays at being a man" and Geese Howard was terrified.

Then Balanka took the machine gun and smahsed it into Geese howard's chest and broke his ribs and his shoulders. "hahahhahhaha" said Blanka. "now I am become more than a gree figher. Now, Iam,...the BLOKER hahahahahah!" he screamed. Blanka was now the crown prince of Crime from the Streeegit Fighetres and boulevard cpmnbantans and he was going to get reveng e and kill everyone "I think I will take a little strole to the Ice Capads and gas all the people there, becase I like that stuff a lot" he said. Then Blanka took a grenade from the cop and put it in Geese howard's mouth. "Time to check out" he said and he pulled the pin. As Bllanka walked out of the sewer, he heard an aexplosion behind him and the screams of Geese Howard and the cops could be heard for miles. "Wait till the get my load" said Blanka. "I am the Bloker! hahahhahhaah!"

What new terrifying powers does the bloker bave? Will he help the Street Fighetrs or kill them? Keep reading to find out!


End file.
